Against All Odds
by rita louise evans
Summary: Matt and Amy broke up because she cheated on him and then she finds out she's pregnant will Matt be able to be there for the child please comment and tell me waht you think.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Prologue **

Matt and Amy were together for three years when she cheated on him with his best friend Adam so they broke up a couple of weeks after they break up Amy finds out she's pregnant how will Matt react and will he be able to forgive her for cheating on him and be there for her and his child.

**Chapter 1**

Amy was sitting in the women's locker room and Trish came in and saw Amy crying.

"Amy what's wrong" Trish said.

"Nothing I'm ok" Amy lied.

"Amy there must be something wrong you sitting here crying" Trish said.

"It's nothing really" Amy said.

"Amy I know we haven't talked in a while but you're my best friend and you can tell me anything" Trish said.

"Trish I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"Have you told Adam" Trish said.

"Adam's not the father Matt is" Amy said.

"How do you know" Trish asked.

"Trish I'm two months pregnant I cheated on Matt with Adam three weeks ago so Adam can't be the father" Amy said.

"Amy you need to tell him he has a right to know" Trish said.

"I've been trying to tell him ever since I found out but he won't talk to me and I don't know what to do" Amy said.

"Amy you need to keep trying if you won't I can ask Jeff to talk to him if you want" Trish said.

"No that's ok I need to tell Matt myself" Amy said.

"Ok Amy I'll see you later" Trish said and she left.

Then Amy went to go and find Matt then she saw him near the canteen area so she went over to him.

"Matt we need to talk" Amy said.

"We've got nothing to talk about" Matt said.

"Matt please I really need to tell you something" Amy said.

Then Matt left and Amy went after him.

"Matt please stop" Amy said.

"Why should I" Matt said.

"Because I'm pregnant" Amy said and Matt turned around.

"You're what" Matt said.

"I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"So what's that got to do with me" Matt said.

"You're the father" Amy said.

"How can I be you cheated on me with Adam" Matt said.

"Matt I'm two months pregnant so I know one hundred percent you're the father" Amy said.

"I can't deal with this right now" Matt said and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

After Matt left Amy couldn't stand being in the arena so she went home as she was leaving she bumped into Jeff.

"Amy what's wrong" Jeff asked when he saw her crying.

"Jeff I don't know what to do" Amy said.

"Why what's happened" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"What and Adam doesn't want anything to do with it, I'll kill him" Jeff said.

"No, no it's not that" Amy said.

"Ok what you don't want the child" Jeff asked.

"No it's not that either" Amy said.

"Ok you're loosing me now why are you upset" Jeff asked wondering what was going on.

"I told Matt and he just ran off" Amy said.

"Amy can you blame him and what has you being pregnant got to do with Matt" Jeff asked.

"Matt's the father" Amy said.

"Oh I see don't worry Amy I'm sure Matt will come round so I'm gonna be an uncle that is so cool" Jeff said.

"Jeff I wish everyone was as sweet as you I wouldn't blame you if you'd never spoke to me again I would have understood that you had to have your brothers back" Amy said.

"Amy your like a sister to me I'm not saying I wasn't mad at you at first coz what you did was wrong but hey we all make mistakes we're all human" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff I wish your brother was more like you" Amy said.

"I'm one of a kind me have you seen Trish" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I saw her earlier" Amy said.

"Ok Amy, well I better go and I'll talk to Matt for you" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff" Amy said and hugged him.

Then Jeff went to see Matt.

"Hey Jeff what's up" Matt asked.

"You tell me" Jeff asked.

"Oh so she told you then" Matt asked.

"Yeah I just bumped into her in the hall crying" Jeff said.

"How do I know if it's even mine" Matt asked.

"Matt how long have you known Amy" Jeff asked.

"Ok but hey she cheated on me how do I know if she wasn't before" Matt said.

"Matt you know it was only onetime so what are you gonna do" Jeff asked.

"I don't know alright this is too much" Matt said.

Then Ashley came in.

"Babe are you ready to go" Ashley asked.

"I'll just be a minute" Matt said.

"Ok I'll wait outside" Ashley said.

"You're going out with Ashley" Jeff asked.

"Yeah why" Matt asked.

"Don't you think that's a bit soon" Jeff asked.

"No why" Matt asked.

"You've just broke up with Amy" Jeff said.

"So what I really like her" Matt said.

"So what are you gonna do when Amy has your child" Jeff asked.

"Nothing why" Matt said.

"Matt you gotta be there for your child" Jeff said.

"No I don't" Matt said.

"Matt you have a responsibility to that child" Jeff said.

"Jeff I don't even know if the child's mine" Matt said.

"Ok lets say you find out what are you gonna do then" Jeff asked.

"You really wanna know" Matt asked.

"Yeah" Jeff said.

"Not a dam thing ok" Jeff said and walked out.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 3 **

A couple of days later Amy went over to see Matt and Ashley opened the door.

"Ashley what are you doing here" Amy asked.

"I should be asking you the same question" Ashley said.

"Baby who is it" Matt asked as he went to the door and he saw her. "Amy what are you doing here" Matt said.

"What the hell is going on" Amy asked.

"It's none of your business we're not together anymore" Matt said.

"I can't believe this" Amy said.

"I'll leave you two to talk baby I'll be back later" Ashley said.

"Later Ashley" Matt said and kissed her.

"So how long has this been going on" Amy asked.

"Why" Matt asked.

"And you went of at me for sleeping with Adam when you've been seeing Ashley" Amy said.

"I never cheated on you I only just got together with Ashley" Matt said.

"And what she's already sharing your bed" Amy said.

"It's not like that" Matt said.

"Matt please don't" Amy said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about" Matt asked.

"I've got an appointment with the doctor this afternoon and I was wondering if you wanted to come" Amy asked.

"I can't I'm meeting Ashley" Matt said.

"Matt I'm having your child I need you there" Amy said.

"And how do I know if the child's even mine" Matt said.

"Matt do you think I would lie to you about this you know it's yours" Amy said.

"Do I, I don't think so you cheated on me" Matt said.

"Matt you know it only happened once and if you hadn't been flirting with Ashley this wouldn't have happened" Amy said.

"Oh so this is my fault" Matt asked.

"I'm not saying that but maybe if you'd been there" Amy said.

"Amy I never did anything with Ashley but you went with my former best friend so you can't compare" Matt said.

"Matt I made a mistake ok if I could take it back I would do you think I wanted this to happen. I love you with all my heart you're my everything but from the way you acting I would never do this to you, you're being really cold and heartless. I know you know this is you child and I hope one day you'll be here for us. I just want the Matt I love back coz right now your being a jerk" Amy said and ran off.

Then she bumped into Jeff.

"Amy what's wrong" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I gotta get away from here" Amy said.

"Ok come on" Jeff said.

Then they got into Jeff's car.

"Amy what happened" Jeff asked.

Then Amy told him what happened.

"Don't worry Amy he'll come round I can take you to the doctors if you want" Jeff asked.

"Thanks Jeff I don't know what I'd do without you" Amy said.

"I'm just gonna ring Trish and tell her what's going on" Jeff said.

Then Jeff rang Trish.

"Hey baby" Trish said.

"Trish I'll be a bit late meeting you I'm gonna take Amy to the doctors" Jeff said.

"Jeff what's happened is Amy ok" Trish asked.

"Oh nothing bad happened Amy's got an appointment with the doctor and since Matt is being an ass I'm gonna take her" Jeff said.

"Ok baby if you want I can meet you there" Trish asked.

"Ok baby I'll see you later" Jeff said.

"Bye Jeff" Trish said.

When they got to the hospital Jeff couldn't find a place to park.

"I hate hospitals" Jeff said.

"Me too" Amy said.

"Amy I don't want you to be late so I'll drop you off here while I find a place to park" Jeff said.

"Ok thanks Jeff for doing this" Amy said.

"It's my pleasure" Jeff said.

Then Amy went into the hospital and sat in the waiting area a few minutes later Jeff walked in and sat next to her.

"So how long do we have to wait" Jeff asked.

"We're next" Amy said.

"Cool coz I hate waiting" Jeff said.

"Me too so how are you and Trish" Amy asked.

"We're great I'm gonna ask her to marry me" Jeff said.

"Really congratulations" Amy said.

"She hasn't said yes yet" Jeff said.

"Yeah but she will she loves you" Amy said.

"I hope your right" Jeff said.

"Miss Dumas the doctor will see you now" the nurse said.

"Ok" Amy said as she got up and Jeff stayed sitting down. "Are you coming" Amy asked.

"I thought I'd wait out here until you've finished" Jeff said.

"Jeff can you come in with me please I can't do this on my own" Amy said.

"Ok come on" Jeff said and took her hand.

Then they went into the doctor's office.

"Miss Dumas I'm happy to tell you, you are two months pregnant and the baby is really healthy and everything is going great with the pregnancy" the doctor said.

"Thanks doctor" Amy said.

"I'm gonna schedule you to have a scan later today just to make sure everything is going great and check the baby's heart right" the doctor said.

"Thank you" Amy said.

"So how are you taking the news of being a father" the doctor asked.

"Huh" Jeff asked shocked.

"As the shock sunk in yet" the doctor asked.

"I'm not the father" Jeff said.

"Oh I'm so sorry I assumed you're the father" the doctor said.

"Nah I'm the uncle" Jeff said.

"I see I can see you're happy" the doctor said.

"Yeah it's pretty cool" Jeff said.

"So do I go and take the scan now" Amy asked.

"Yeah" the doctor said and handed Amy a form.

"Thanks doctor" Amy said.

Then they went to go and take the scan.

"Jeff what's so funny" Amy asked.

"That doctor I can't believe she thought I was the father" Jeff said.

"Jeff's it's not that funny we went in there holding hands she probably just assumed we were together" Amy said.

"Ok true" Jeff said.

Then Trish came up behind them.

"Hey baby, Amy how did it go" Trish asked.

"Everything's fine I'm just gonna have my first scan" Amy said.

"Cool do you know what you're having yet" Trish asked.

"Know I didn't ask I didn't know you could find out now" Amy said.

"I'm sure you can my sister found out before my nephew was born so she knew what to buy when the baby was born" Trish said.

"I never even thought about that I'll be happy with whatever it is as long as it's healthy" Amy said.

"So have you spoken to Matt yet" Trish asked.

"I went to see him this morning he's with Ashley now" Amy said.

"No way since when" Trish asked.

"A few days" Jeff said.

"You knew" Amy asked.

"Yeah I went to see Matt and he was taking her out" Jeff said.

"Jeff I can't believe you didn't tell me" Trish said.

"What it's not my place to say anything" Jeff said.

"Jeff you could have warned me it was hell this morning seeing him with her" Amy said.

"Ok your right I'm sorry but I didn't think that she'd be at his house so soon" Jeff said.

"Jeff he's a bloke Ashley's wanted to be with him for ages what's he gonna say no" Trish said.

"Ok, ok my bad" Jeff said and Amy started crying.

"Amy" Trish said.

"This is just too much why is this happening" Amy asked.

"Amy it's gonna be ok we're here" Trish said.

"I know that but I want Matt" Amy said.

"Amy I'm gonna go and see that no good brother of mine" Jeff said.

"Jeff please don't" Amy said.

"I have too he needs to be here" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4 **

After Jeff left the hospital he went to see Matt.

"Hey Jeff what's up" Matt asked.

"Matt why are you doing this to Amy I thought you loved her" Jeff asked.

"I did love her" Matt said.

"You couldn't have loved her that much if what after only a couple of weeks your already with Ashley" Jeff said.

"So what, I can do what I want" Matt said.

"You know what Matt I always thought Amy was lucky to have you but now I'm not so sure" Jeff said.

"Jeff she's the one that cheated on me how is this my fault" Matt said.

"Matt I know that what happened wasn't your fault but Amy is having you child and even before she found out she wanted nothing more than to be with you that girl loves you" Jeff said.

"If she loved me she wouldn't have cheated" Matt said.

"Matt she made a mistake it not like you never made one, you cheated on her" Jeff said.

"That's different" Matt said.

"How" Jeff asked.

"Coz she doesn't know about that and it was a long time ago" Matt said.

"Oh so that makes it alright then so you would have preferred Amy not to say anything at least she was being real about what she did" Jeff said.

"Jeff shut up" Matt said.

"Matt you can sit here and play the victim all you want but it's not gonna work with me anymore you're my brother and I love you but right now I'm ashamed that you would walk away from you responsibilities" Jeff said.

"Jeff you don't know how it feels" Matt said.

"Yes Matt I do" Jeff said.

"No you don't so if you were gonna ask Trish to marry you and just as your about to ask she tells you she went with your best friend would you be able to forgive her" Matt asked.

"I don't know" Jeff said.

"See it's not easy for me" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I get it but you need to be there for your child he or she hasn't done anything wrong" Jeff said.

"I just can't ok" Matt said.

"Matt I really hope you change your mind and please don't rub Amy's nose init about you and Ashley" Jeff said.

"Why" Matt asked.

"Matt Amy loves you it's hard for her ok and I don't want her hurting anymore" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll try, so how are you and Trish" Matt asked.

"We're great I gotta go I'm meeting her soon" Jeff said.

"Ok later Jeff" Matt said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 5 **

A couple of days later Amy went to see Matt in his locker room when she got there Ashley was just leaving.

"I see your still with her" Amy asked.

"I don't think that's any of you business" Matt asked.

"Matt why are you being like this" Amy asked.

"Being like what how should I be" Matt asked.

"Matt I would never be like this to you I know I hurt you but what your doing to me is much worse" Amy said.

"How can this be worse then cheating on me" Matt asked.

"Matt I don't know how many more times I can say this I'm sorry" Amy said.

"Amy just save it" Matt said.

"Matt I really think we need to talk about what's going to happen" Amy said.

"Why" Matt asked.

"Matt we're gonna have a baby" Amy said.

"I'm not you are" Matt said.

"Matt you are being a real jerk about this" Amy said.

"Hey it's better than being a ho" Matt said.

"I can't believe you called me that after all these years of us being together how can you call me that" Amy said and couldn't hold the tears anymore.

"Whatever!" Matt said.

"Is that all you can say to me whatever" Amy asked.

"Yeah I don't know what to say to you anymore. I really thought I knew you but right now I hate you" Matt said.

"I can't believe you said that to me" Amy said.

"I gotta go" Matt said and walked off.

"Matt wait!" Amy called out.

Then Matt turned around and Amy fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

"Amy" Matt yelled as he ran to her and picked her up. "You're gonna be ok" Matt said.

"Matt please I don't wanna lose this baby" Amy said.

"Don't worry you won't I promise" Matt said.

And Amy went unconscious. Then Matt rushed her to his car and drove her to the hospital so fast he could have got stopped for speeding. Then he rushed her in to the emergency department.

"Sir what's happened" the receptionist asked.

"She's pregnant and she collapsed" Matt said.

"Ok" the receptionist said and rang for the doctors.

Then they moved her to a room.

"You're gonna have to wait out here" the doctor said.

"Is she gonna be ok" Matt asked.

"I don't know" the doctor said.

"She can't die doc please don't let her die" Matt said.

"Sir I'm gonna try my best ok" the doctor said.

Then Matt rang Jeff.

"Hey Matt what's up" Jeff asked.

"It's Amy" Matt said.

"Matt what's happened to Amy" Jeff asked.

"I don't know she's in the hospital" Matt said.

"Ok we're on are way" Jeff said.

Half an hour later Jeff and Trish arrived at the hospital.

"Matt what's happened" Trish asked.

"I don't know they won't tell me anything" Matt said.

"I'm gonna go and find out" Trish said.

"Matt how are you doing" Jeff asked.

"How do you think I'm doing this is my fault" Matt said.

"How can it be your fault" Jeff asked.

"I said some pretty mean things to her, Jeff I told her I hated her but I don't I never could I was just mad I didn't mean it" Matt said.

"I know you didn't bro and I'm sure she does too" Jeff said.

"Jeff she could die thinking I hated her, how am I gonna live with that" Matt said.

"Matt she's not gonna die she's a fighter" Jeff said.

"I hope you right why is this happening to me" Matt asked.

"Maybe it's a wake up call to tell you, who your meant to be with" Jeff said.

"Maybe, I just wish she'd wake up so I could tell her I'm sorry" Matt said.

"She will Matt I know she will" Matt said.

Then Trish came back over.

"They won't tell me anything either this is silly" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6 **

An hour later the doctor came over.

"She's awake now" the doctor said.

"Is she ok" Matt asked.

"She's ok we're gonna keep her in for the next few days for observation" the doctor said.

"What about the baby" Matt asked.

"The baby's fine but your really lucky you bought her in, in time coz any longer and she'd have lost it" the doctor said.

"Doc how did she collapse" Matt asked.

"She had really high blood pressure which is mostly caused by lots of stress" the doctor said.

"Thanks doc can we go and see her" Matt asked.

"Ok but one at a time and she asked to see a Matt Hardy" the doctor said.

"That's me thanks doc" Matt said.

"Your welcome" the doctor said.

Then Matt went into see her and Amy could tell he'd been crying.

"Hey Matt I didn't think you'd come" Amy said.

"Amy I'm so sorry this is my fault you're in here" Matt said.

"Matt it's not" Amy said.

"Yes it is I caused you stress, Amy I've never been more scared in all my life" Matt said.

"It's ok Matt we're ok" Amy said.

"Amy I'm gonna try and be there for you and the baby I don't want you worrying anymore ok" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Amy said.

Then Trish came in and ran over and hugged Amy.

"I'll leave you guys to talk" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Amy said.

"Amy don't ever scare me like that again" Trish said.

"Don't worry Trish I think everything's gonna be ok from now on" Amy said.

"What do you mean" Trish asked.

"I think me and Matt just got back together" Amy said.

"Really well it's about time but isn't Matt seeing Ashley" Trish asked.

"Yeah I guess he's gonna break up with her" Amy said.

"This is great so how you and the baby doing" Trish asked.

"We're ok now except we have to have this hospital food" Amy said.

"Don't worry Amy me and Jeff will sneak you in real food" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish I don't know what I'd without you too" Amy said.

Then Jeff came in.

"So how's my niece or nephew doing" Jeff asked.

"We're fine Jeff you are so silly" Amy said.

"Ah that's why you love me" Jeff said.

"I thought there could only be one visiting at once" Amy said.

"There was but I was driving the nurse nuts spinning around on the chair outside and she kept asking me to stop and I said the only way I would stop is if she let me in to see you" Jeff said.

"Jeff" Amy said.

"What it was fun and you know how I hate hospitals" Jeff said.

"You are seriously weird" Trish said.

"Really I'm honored my mission is accomplished" Jeff said.

"Come on big head let's leave Amy to get some rest" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish I'll see you later" Amy said.

"Later Amy" Trish said.

"So where are we going" Jeff asked.

"How about for something to eat I'm starving" Trish said.

"Ok cool I'm hungry too" Jeff said.

"Jeff while we were in the waiting room you ate two packets of skittles" Trish said.

"Ah yes but that's not real food, that's candy" Jeff said.

"Ok come on" Trish said.

Then they went to get something to eat and during the meal Jeff got down on one knee.

"Jeff get up what are you doing" Trish asked.

"Trish I love you so much it hurts I never thought I would love anybody the way I love you, these past three years have been the best years of my life and I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of being my wife" Jeff said.

"Oh my god yes" Trish said and kissed him.

"Good I was hoping you'd say that" Jeff said and pulled the ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger.

"I can't believe this you are the best boyfriend ever" Trish said.

"I try" Jeff said.

"How did you know what ring to get me" Trish asked.

"I didn't I saw this last week when we were in LA and I thought it was perfect for you" Jeff said.

"So you've been thinking about this for a long time" Trish asked.

"Yeah quite a while I love you and there's nothing I wanted more than for you to be my wife" Jeff said.

"I love you too I still can't believe you did this" Trish said.

"It was worth it to see that smile on your face" Jeff said.

"So what do you say to getting married as soon as possible" Trish asked.

"I would love too if you sure" Jeff asked.

"I want to get married as soon as possible, I can't wait to become Mrs Jeff Hardy" Trish said.

"Ok how about next month" Jeff said.

"Ok so it's set" Trish said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 7 **

A few days later Amy was allowed home and Matt helped her with everything. Amy couldn't believe it, it was like she had the old Matt back.

"Amy I've got to go to the arena I've got my match soon" Matt said.

"Ok thanks Matt" Amy said.

"Amy ring me if you need me" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Amy said.

Then Matt went to the arena.

"Hey baby" Ashley said.

"Hey" Matt said and kissed her.

"Babe I've missed you for the last couple of days" Ashley said.

"I'm sorry but Amy's been in hospital so I had to help her" Matt said.

"Ok why" Ashley asked.

"Coz it was my fault she was in there" Matt said.

"Oh ok so I was thinking after the show we could go and get something to eat and spend some time together" Ashley said.

"I would love too" Matt said.

"Cool babe I gotta go I've got my match soon" Ashley said.

"Later babe" Matt said and kissed her.

After Matt left Amy was laying on the couch watching TV and waiting for Raw to start when Trish came over.

"Hi Trish what are you doing here" Amy asked.

"Oh I don't have a match tonight so I thought I'd spend sometime with my best friend" Trish said.

"Thanks girl I could do with the company" Amy said as she saw the ring "oh my god Trish you're getting married" Amy said.

"I know I still can't believe it" Trish said.

"Details" Amy said.

"Ok the other night we went out and Jeff proposed and I said yes" Trish said.

"Congratulations girl" Amy said.

"Thanks girl so how are you and Matt now" Trish asked.

"We've never been better he's been so great these last through days it's like I've got my Matt back" Amy said.

"I'm so happy for you" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish so when's the wedding" Amy asked.

"Next month" Trish said.

"Dam Trish that's soon" Amy said.

"I know but we're just gonna have a small wedding just are closest friends and family and I was wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honor" Trish asked.

"Oh my god I would love too" Amy said.

"Cool I'm pretty sure Matt is gonna be Jeff's best man" Trish said.

"I'm so happy for you two" Amy said.

"Thanks girl, well I best be off Jeff's is the first match" Trish said.

"Ok later Trish and if you see Matt can you ask him to bring me some chocolate fudge brownie ice cream" Amy asked.

"Ok I will bye Amy" Trish said.

Then Trish went to the arena and when she got there Jeff's match had just finished so she went to his locker room, when she got there Jeff was just getting ready so Trish went up behind him.

"Guess who" Trish whispered in his ear.

"Um Candice" Jeff said and Trish slapped him on the arm. "Ouch I was only joking" Jeff said.

"You better be" Trish said.

"Trish no you know I only have eye's for my gorgeous wife to be" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Matt walked in and saw them kissing.

"I'm sorry I'll come back later" Matt said.

"No that's ok Matt we've got something we need to tell you" Jeff said.

"Ok what is it" Matt asked.

"Me and Trish are getting married" Jeff said.

"Really congratulations" Matt said.

"Thanks bro I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man" Jeff asked.

"I'd love too" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Jeff said.

"Well I better go my match is next" Matt said.

"Good luck bro" Jeff said.

"Thanks man" Matt said.

"Now where were we" Jeff asked.

"You are so silly" Trish said.

"Ah that's why you love me" Jeff said.

"Ok you got me" Trish said and kissed him.

"Oh crap I forgot to tell Matt Amy need some ice cream" Trish said.

"Ice cream" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I think it's the cravings" Trish said.

"Oh ok" Jeff said.

"I'll be back in a minute" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

Then Trish rushed out of the dressing room and she couldn't believe what she saw Matt was kissing Ashley "how am I gonna tell Amy" Trish thought.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 8**

When Trish got back to the locker room Jeff was just finishing packing.

"Babe are you ready to go now" Jeff asked.

"Not yet" Trish said.

"Trish what's happened" Jeff asked.

"Matt and Ashley" Trish said.

"What about Matt and Ashley" Jeff asked wondering what was going on.

"I just saw them together" Trish said.

"Ok what's wrong with that" Jeff asked.

"What's wrong with it, he's cheating on Amy" Trish said.

"Wow! Hang on a minute Amy and Matt aren't together anymore" Jeff said.

"Yeah they are they got back together" Trish said.

"Oh then this is bad so what are we gonna do" Jeff asked.

"You go and talk to your no good brother while I go and get Amy her ice cream" Trish said.

"Ok so I'll see you at home later" Jeff said.

"Yeah I can't believe this is happening I thought everything was going back to how it was" Trish said.

"Baby don't worry it will" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll see you later" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Jeff went to see Matt and Ashley was there.

"Matt we need to talk" Jeff said.

"Babe I'll leave you two to talk I'll be back later" Ashley said.

"Thanks Ashley" Matt said and kissed her.

"Matt what are you doing" Jeff asked.

"What are you talking about" Matt asked.

"Matt don't act dump how can you cheat on Amy" Jeff asked.

"Hold up I'm not cheating on Amy" Matt said.

"Then what were you doing with Ashley" Jeff asked.

"Hey Jeff I don't ask you what you and Trish do so I don't think what me and Ashley do is any of you business" Matt said.

"It is my business when you're cheating on my best friend who just happens to be carrying your child" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm not cheating on anyone I'm with Ashley coz she's my girlfriend" Matt said.

"So what your just gonna see them both" Jeff asked.

"Jeff what in the hell are you talking about I'm not with Amy anymore" Matt said.

"What I, Trish thought that, hey you're gonna have to tell Amy coz she thinks your back together" Jeff said not really knowing what to say.

"What would make her think that" Matt said.

"I don't know you know what women are like but you're gonna have to tell her Matt, you can't have her thinking your back together, if your not and if she sees you with Ashley it will devastate her" Jeff said.

"Ok your right I don't even no how we got to this" Matt said.

"I don't know either, well Matt I better go I'll see you later" Jeff said.

"Ok later bro" Jeff said.

After Trish left the arena she went to the grocery store to pick up some ice cream for Amy. Then she took it to Amy's house and when she got there Amy was sitting on the porch.

"Hey Trish what are you doing here" Amy asked.

"I came to give you your ice cream" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish didn't you see Matt" Amy asked.

"You could say that" Trish said.

"Trish what's going on" Amy asked.

"Oh it's nothing Amy I gotta go I'm meeting Jeff soon" Trish said.

"Ok thanks Trish" Amy said.

"That's ok I'll see you later" Trish said.

"Later girl" Amy said.

Then Amy went back inside "Trish is acting weird I hope she's ok" Amy thought.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 9 **

The next day Amy was getting ready and Matt came over.

"Hey Matt would you like some breakfast" Jeff asked.

"Amy we need to talk" Matt said.

"Ok" Amy said.

Then they went into the lounge.

"Matt I'm so happy we're gonna try and make this work it's been hell for me you not being here, so what did you wanna talk to me about" Amy said.

"Oh it doesn't matter now you know I will have some breakfast" Matt said.

"Ok come on lets go silly" Amy said.

"Amy how about later we go out and do something" Matt said.

"I'd like that" Amy said.

All though breakfast Matt couldn't stop thinking about what he was gonna do.

"Amy I gotta go I'll be back soon I really gotta speak to Jeff" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I'll see you later" Amy said and kissed him.

Then Matt went to Jeff and Trish's place and Trish answered the door.

"Hey Trish is Jeff in" Matt asked.

"He is Jeff Matt's here for you" Trish said.

"Hey Matt what's up" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I really need to talk to you" Matt said.

"Jeff I'll leave you two to talk" Trish said.

"Thanks baby" Jeff said and kissed her.

"Thanks later Trish" Matt said.

"So what is bro" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I don't know what to do" Matt asked.

"Matt what's happened" Jeff asked.

"This morning I went to see Amy and tell her about me and Ashley but, when I got there she was saying how happy she was we're back together I just couldn't tell her after that" Matt said.

"So what are you gonna do you can't see them both" Jeff said.

"I know that Jeff I just don't know what to do I love Amy I really do, but I like Ashley a lot and I think there's something there" Matt said.

"I see maybe there's only one thing to do" Jeff said.

Then he got a piece of paper and wrote Amy on one side and Ashley on the other.

"Jeff what's this for" Matt asked.

"It's to help you decide" Jeff said.

"Ok but I don't think this is gonna work" Matt asked.

"Can you think of anything else" Jeff asked.

"Ok let's give it a go" Matt asked.

"Ok so who do you fancy most" Jeff asked.

"Well that's hard there both very attractive so both" Matt said.

"Ok who do you think will always be there for you" Jeff asked.

"I always thought Amy then she cheated on me and I haven't been with Ashley long enough to know" Matt said.

"Ok" Jeff said.

"Jeff this is silly and it's not working" Matt said.

"Ok which one do you see yourself with forever, who you wanna have a family with" Jeff asked.

"Jeff that's a silly question Amy's pregnant" Matt said.

"Ok good point, so who couldn't you live with out" Jeff said.

"Amy, sure I like Ashley and it could develop into more but I love Amy I couldn't live without her" Matt said.

"At last you've admitted it" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff so what am I gonna do" Matt asked.

"Go get her Matt" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff I'll see you later" Matt said.

Then Matt went to Amy's house and Amy was sitting by the pool.

"Hey Matt" Amy said.

"Amy there's something I really need to tell you" Matt said.

"Ok Matt what is it" Amy asked.

"Amy I know I've been a real jerk these past few weeks and I'm sorry but I just want you to know I love you, I love you so much it hurts, please can we go back to the way we was, please come home so we can be a family again" Matt asked.

"Matt I love you too and that's all I ever wanted" Amy said and kissed him.

"So is that a yes you're gonna move back in" Matt asked.

"Yes of course there's nothing I want more" Amy said.

"Yes!" Matt said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 10 **

A couple of days later Matt was getting ready to go to the arena.

"Matt I'm gonna come with you I need to see Trish" Amy said.

"Ok are you sure you're up to it" Matt asked.

"Of course I've been relaxed for days and I promise you I won't stress about anything" Amy said.

"Ok come on lets go" Matt said.

Then they went to the arena.

"Babe I'll be back soon" Amy said.

"Ok I'll see you later" Matt said and kissed her.

Then Amy went to see Trish and Jeff was there.

"Hey Jeff" Amy said.

"Hey Amy how are you and my brother" Jeff asked.

"We've never been better" Amy said.

"I'm so happy for you guys I'll see you later I've got my match now" Jeff said.

"Good luck Jeff" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Jeff said.

"Hey Trish" Amy said.

"Hey Amy what's up" Trish asked.

"Not much I was so bored sitting at home I missed you guys so how's the wedding going" Amy asked.

"It's going good we've booked the church and the reception" Trish said.

"That's good we still need to go shopping for your dress" Amy said.

"I know I can't wait" Trish said.

"Trish we're gonna have to buy my outfit just before the wedding coz if we buy it know it won't fit on the day" Amy said.

"True so how are you feeling now" Trish asked.

"I feel great" Amy said.

"That's good Amy I gotta go I need to talk to Mickie before are match" Trish said.

"Ok later Trish" Amy said.

After Amy left Matt was getting ready for his match when Ashley came in.

"Babe where have you been for the last through days" Ashley asked.

"Ashley we need to talk" Matt said.

"Ok" Ashley said.

"Ashley I can't be with you anymore I'm so sorry" Matt said.

"Has this got something to do with Amy" Ashley asked.

"Yes I'm sorry Ashley but I love her. I love her so much I can't imagine my life with out her" Matt said.

"I see has this got anything to do with the baby" Ashley asked.

"Yes and no I want to be there for my child but I also want to be there for Amy as well so we can be a family" Matt said.

"I can't believe you're getting back with her coz she's carrying your child" Ashley said.

"I'm sorry Ashley I wish things were different" Matt said.

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing Matt was only back together with her for the child. It broke Amy's heart after all they'd been through. Then Ashley came out and Amy hid round the corner and cried her heart out. Then Hunter and Shawn came walking down the hall and saw Amy kneeling down crying.

"Amy are you ok" Hunter asked.

"No I wanna go home" Amy said.

"Ok I'll go and get Matt" Shawn said.

"Please don't" Amy said.

"Ok so what do you want to do" Shawn asked.

"Can you please take me to Trish" Amy asked.

"Sure" Hunter said.

As they were walking down the corridor to Trish's locker room Amy collapsed.

"Hunter what do we do now" Shawn asked.

"We gotta take her to hospital she's not well" Hunter said.

"Ok I'll go and get my car" Shawn said.

Then they drove to the hospital, when they got there Hunter carried her inside.

"Nurse are friend just collapsed we don't know what's wrong with her" Shawn said.

Then the nurse went and got a doctor and Amy was carried into a room.

"Hunter what do we do now" Shawn asked.

"We gotta call Matt" Hunter said.

"Ok" Shawn said and rang Matt.

"Hey Shawn what's up" Matt asked.

"Matt, Amy's in hospital she collapsed in the arena" Shawn said.

"Thanks Shawn I'm on my way" Matt said.

Twenty minutes later the doctor came out.

"Amy's awake know she just had really high blood pressure would you like to see her" the doctor asked.

"Ok come on Hunter" Shawn said.

Then they went into the room.

"Thanks guys" Amy said.

"That's ok we're just glad your ok Amy" Hunter said.

"Yeah you scared us kid" Shawn said.

"I'm sorry about that" Amy said.

"Amy we rang Matt he'll be here soon" Shawn said.

"Ok" Amy said wishing they hadn't told Matt.

"Amy we gotta go or Vince is gonna chew are arse" Hunter said.

"Ok thanks guys" Amy said.

"If you need us you know where we are" Shawn said.

"Thanks bye guys" Amy said.

After they left "what am I gonna do Matt doesn't want to be with me really" Amy thought.

Then Matt came in the room.

"Baby are you ok" Matt asked.

"Matt I herd what you said to Ashley" Amy said.

"Oh" Matt said.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore you can be with her if you want" Amy said.

"I don't wanna be with her I want you" Matt said.

"Matt you're of the hook" Amy said.

"What do you mean" Matt asked wondering what was going on.

"There is no baby, not anymore" Amy said.

"What are you talking about" Matt asked.

"Just go I can't be near you now" Amy said.

"Amy please don't do this" Matt pleaded.

"Just go" Amy said.

Then Matt left and Amy broke down again "this is for the best" Amy thought.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've had exams.

**Chapter 11 **

A couple of days later Matt was at home going through hell and Jeff and Trish came over.

"Hey Matt where's Amy" Jeff asked.

"She's in the hospital" Matt said.

"What do you mean she's in the hospital what happened" Jeff said.

"She collapsed at the arena" Matt said.

"Is she alright how's the baby" Jeff asked.

"There is no baby not anymore" Matt said.

"Oh my god poor Amy" Trish said.

"So what are you doing here" Jeff asked.

"She doesn't want me anymore" Matt said.

"What do you mean she doesn't want you anymore" Jeff asked.

"Matt don't be silly Amy loves you" Trish said.

"Not anymore I hurt her I didn't mean too" Matt said.

"Ok what happened" Jeff asked.

"Ok the other day I was in my locker room getting ready and Ashley came in so I told her I couldn't see her anymore" Matt said.

"What hold on a minute you got back with Amy while you were still with Ashley" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I was just so happy we got back together I forgot about Ashley" Matt said.

"Matt you idiot no wonder she's pissed" Jeff said.

"That's not it" Matt said.

"Ok what is it" Jeff asked.

"She thinks I only got back together with her for the child" Matt said.

"What would make her think that" Jeff asked.

"Amy only herd the end of the conversation she didn't hear me tell Ashley how much I loved her and wanted to be with her. She only herd what Ashley said and me saying sorry and how I wish things could have been different" Matt said.

"Dam so what are you gonna do" Jeff asked.

"There is nothing I can do" Matt said.

"Matt go and get her and try to get her back explain to her" Jeff said.

"What if she won't listen" Matt asked.

"Matt do you really wanna be sitting here in 5 years time saying what if" Jeff asked.

"Ok Jeff your right" Matt said.

"Good luck Matt" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Matt said.

"I can't believe this has happened" Jeff said.

"Me neither I hope Amy's ok I'd hate to be going through what she is" Trish said.

"I know" Jeff said.

When Matt got to the hospital he rushed strait to her room and there was nobody there so he ran to the desk.

"Nurse where's Amy Dumas" Matt asked.

"She checked out this morning" the nurse said.

"Thanks" Matt said.

Then he rushed to her house and there was nobody there so he went upstairs and saw some of her clothes gone. "What am I gonna do, where is she" Matt thought. Then he went to Trish and Jeff's place.

"Hey Matt did you find her" Trish asked.

"No she's gone I don't know what to do" Matt asked.

"Ok I'll ring her mom and find out where she is" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Matt said.

Then Trish rang Amy's mom Christine.

"Hi Christine is Amy there" Trish asked.

"I'm sorry Trish she's not but if I hear from her I'll tell her you rang" Christine said.

"Thanks Christine" Trish said.

"She's not there is she" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry Matt I don't know where else she'd go" Trish said.

"I've really blown it now" Matt said.

"Matt there is one thing I know for sure she'll be here for my wedding you can wait till then" Trish said.

"I suppose but I really wanna see her now" Matt said.

"I know you do" Trish said and hugged him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 12 **

After Amy left the hospital she new she had to get out of North Carolina so she went to her house to pick up some stuff then she headed to the airport.

"If I go to mom's she will ask questions and they'll be able to find me" Amy thought. So she looked at the times and destinations and there was a flight leaving in twenty minutes going to London England. Her Nan lived in England she knew she could go there so she bought a ticket to England then she rang her Nan.

"Hello" her Nan said.

"Hi Nan" Amy said.

"Amy it's so good to hear from you how are you doing I haven't seen you in the wrestling lately" her Nan said.

"I'm ok Nan I'm not wrestling any more and I was wondering if I could come over and stay with you for awhile" Amy asked.

"Of course sweetheart it will be good seeing you and you'll get to spend some time with you're aunties and uncles" Amy said.

"Thanks Nan, can you not tell my mom I'm coming I really don't want her to know" Amy said.

"Ok sweetie but your mom is coming over soon so she's gonna know then" her Nan said.

"Ok Nan I'll be there soon my flight is leaving in a minute" Amy said.

"Would you like me to meet you at the airport" her Nan asked.

"That's ok Nan I'll get a taxi to your house" Amy said.

"Ok but I'll ring Uncle Tony to pick you up it will cost you an arm and a leg to get a taxi" her Nan said.

"Ok Nan I gotta go my plane is boarding" Amy said.

"Ok sweetie I'll see you when you get here" her Nan said.

Amy loved her Nan so much, she loved how she said things she was a real cockney as she calls herself, Amy loved visiting her Nan when she was growing up she always knew her Nan would be there for her without judging her.

When she arrived in London Uncle Tony was waiting for her.

"Hey love" Tony said.

"Hey Tony" Amy said and hugged him.

"So how are you" Tony asked.

"I'm ok I guess" Amy said.

"How about you tell me what you been up too on the way back to Nan's house" Tony said.

"Ok" Amy said.

"Mom is so happy you're coming she's getting your mom's room ready as we speak" Tony said.

"It's so good to be back here I can't wait to see her I haven't seen here since last year and that was only for an hour coz I had a show" Amy said.

"She's so proud of you she tells all her friends you're in the WWE. She never misses a show. Your mom is always sending her stuff, I've never seen so much wrestling stuff in all my life. So what brings you to England" Tony asked.

"I broke up with my boyfriend and I needed to get away for awhile so how are Sam and Becky" Amy asked.

"They're fine there in university now" Tony said.

"Really" Amy said.

"Yeah they'll be coming home in a few days you should go and see them" Tony said.

"I will" Amy said.

"So how's mom" Tony asked.

"She's ok" Amy said.

Then they got to the Nan's house and Amy saw her Nan outside and ran and hugged her.

"Hi sweetheart" her Nan said.

"I've missed you" Amy said.

"I missed you too sweetheart" her Nan said and Amy started crying, "sweetie what's wrong come and tell Nana" her Nan said.

Then they went into the lounge.

"So what happened" her Nan asked.

"I broke up with Matt" Amy said.

"Don't worry you'll make up" her Nan said.

"I don't think so not this time Nan I'm gonna go and get some sleep it's been a long day" Amy said.

"Ok sweetheart I'll bring you up some tea later" her Nan said.

"Thanks Nan" Amy said.

When Amy went upstairs it was just how she remembered it. When she got to her mom's room she went to lie on the bed and she couldn't sleep all she could think of was Matt and "why is this happening to me" Amy said. Then her Nan came in with a cup of tea.

"I bought you some tea I thought you might need it" her Nan said.

"Thanks Nan" Amy said and took a sip.

"So when's the baby due" her Nan asked.

"How did you know" Amy asked.

"Amy I've had four children I know what a pregnant looks like" her Nan said.

"I don't know what to do Nan" Amy said.

"So did Matt break up with you coz of the baby" her Nan asked.

"No I broke up with him" Amy said.

"Amy why would you do that every time I speak to you, you tell me how much you love him and how you couldn't imagine life without him" her Nan said.

"Nan we broke up before I found out I was pregnant coz I cheated on him" Amy said.

"Oh so he's not the father" her Nan said.

"No Nan that's not it, Matt is the father and we finally got back together when I over herd him talking to Ashley he was only back with me because of the baby so I left" Amy said.

"Oh sweetie you poor thing I'm gonna have to take you to the doctor tomorrow to make sure everything is ok" her Nan said.

"Ok thanks Nan" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 13 **

A couple of weeks later Matt was still not handling it well he hadn't been turning up for wrestling he was just staying in all the time, so Jeff and Trish decided to go over there to see if they could help him get through this.

"What are you doing here" Matt asked when Trish and Jeff came in the lounge.

"We came over to see how you are" Jeff said.

"I'm great can't you tell" Matt said.

"Matt we all know you're not fine, you need to go upstairs and get cleaned up we going out" Jeff said.

"I don't want too" Matt said.

"Matt what if Amy comes back and sees you like this its not gonna look good is it" Trish said.

"Trish she's not coming back she's gone and I'm never gonna find her, it's all my fault" Matt said.

"Matt you can't think like that and I know she'll never miss my wedding we've known each other since we were five we started wrestling together" Trish said.

"Ok so what do I do" Matt asked.

"Matt the wedding is in a couple of weeks you need to come up with away to win her back" Trish said.

"Yeah but how" Matt asked.

"Bro just think of something" Jeff said.

"Ok but I really hope this works coz I can't live without her again" Matt said.

"Matt she loves you I know she does right now she's just hurting now go upstairs and get cleaned up" Trish said.

"Ok thanks guys I don't know what I'd do without you too" Matt said.

When Amy woke up she herd wrestling on so she went downstairs and her Nan was watching Raw.

"Hi Nan I didn't know Raw was on at this time" Amy said.

"Sweetie it isn't it's on at 2:00 am I can't stay up that late so I record it and watch it in the morning" her Nan said.

"Oh ok you must really like wrestling" Amy said.

"I didn't used to but when you started wrestling I started watching it and I got really into it" her Nan said.

"Really so what's been happening" Amy asked.

"Quite a bit Matt hasn't been on for weeks" her Nan said.

"Really" Amy asked shocked.

"Yeah and Trish won the title of Mickie James" her Nan said.

"That's good Trish deserves it" Amy said.

"So you and Trish are friends again" her Nan asked.

"Nan that was only in the storyline me and Trish are like sisters" Amy said.

"Oh ok so Trish is not really with Carlito" her Nan asked.

"No Nan of course not she getting married to Matt's brother Jeff" Amy said.

"I like him I just wish he'd change his hair though it looks awful" her Nan said and Amy started laughing. "What's so funny if he was my son I'd make him have a hair cut and what's with all the different colors" her Nan said.

"Nan that's what makes Jeff, Jeff if he didn't have all the different colors in his hair he wouldn't be the same Jeff" Amy said.

"So how's DX" her Nan asked.

"I love them two they're so funny and they're there for you when you need them" Amy said.

"I like them they're really funny I love how they taunt Mr McMahon" her Nan said.

"So who's your favorite" Amy asked.

"Of course you are but I really like the Undertaker" her Nan said.

"The Undertaker wow wasn't expecting that" Amy said.

"Maybe when you go back to the US I can come with you and you can take me too see wrestling" her Nan asked.

"I don't know about that Nan I don't think I'll ever go back" Amy said.

"Amy I thought you love wrestling more than anything" her Nan said.

"Not anymore Nan to be honest it's the last place I want to be" Amy said.

"Ok sweetie can I ask you something" her Nan asked.

"Yeah Nan go ahead" Amy said.

"Is Mr McMahon really like that" her Nan asked.

"Why" Amy asked.

"Coz if he is I would slap him and tell him to grow some manners" her Nan said.

"I love you Nan" Amy said.

"I love you to sweetheart would you like to come shopping with me today" her Nan asked.

"Yeah ok I'll just go and get ready" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer broke so I needed to get it fixed.

**Chapter 14**

A few weeks later it was a day before the wedding and Matt went over to see Jeff and Trish.

"Hey Matt what's up" Jeff said.

"I was just wondering if you'd herd from Amy" Matt asked.

"Not yet but I know she'll be here for the wedding" Jeff said.

"I really hope so this month has been the worst of my life" Matt said.

"I know bro but it's gonna get better" Jeff said.

"How am I gonna live without her man" Matt said.

"You ain't Matt she's gonna come back so how's my bachelor party coming along" Jeff asked.

"I'm sure it's going good Randy and John are organizing it" Matt said.

"Oh hell no" Trish said coming in the room.

"What?" Matt asked.

"No strippers" Trish said.

"Trish its tradition" Matt said.

"Ok let me ring Torrie and Maria and see what they think" Trish said.

"Ok Jeff I'll see you later good luck" Matt said.

"Thanks later Matt" Jeff said.

"Jeff I can't believe you" Trish said.

"Babe it's not my idea so what are you having at you hen night" Jeff asked.

"I don't know Torrie and Maria are organizing it" Trish said.

"Hey you might have a stripper there" Jeff said.

"Jeff I don't think so we're not like you we don't need to have some bloke strip for us to have a good time" Trish said.

"Ok if you say so" Jeff said.

Then the phone rang and Trish answered.

"Hi Trish" Amy said.

"Amy how are you, where have you been" Trish asked.

"I'm ok I just needed to get away for a while" Amy said.

"Amy what time are you getting here" Trish asked.

"Trish that's why I'm calling I can't come it's too hard" Amy said.

"Amy you've got to come you're my best friend I can't get married without you being here" Trish said.

"Trish I'm so sorry I really wish things were different but I just can't handle it" Amy said.

"Amy please" Trish pleaded.

"I can't Trish tell Jeff I'm sorry" Amy said and hung up.

"Amy" Trish said.

"It's not good is it" Jeff asked.

"Amy's not coming" Trish said.

"Wow! What are we gonna do" Jeff asked.

"I don't know why is this happening to me how can I get married without my best friend being there" Trish said.

"Trish I'm sorry I know you wanted this day to be perfect" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm gonna go and see Amy's mom and try and find out where she is" Trish said.

"Ok baby I'm just gonna go and tell Matt the news"

"Ok Jeff I'll see you later" Trish said and kissed him.

After Amy got off the phone her Nan came in the room.

"Amy I couldn't help but over hear but why are you not going to the wedding" her Nan asked.

"I just can't Nan it will be to hard seeing Matt" Amy said.

"Amy sweetie you can't keep running away Trish must be devastated that you're not going to her wedding" her Nan said.

"I know that Nan I really wanna be there as well I just can't" Amy said.

"Ok sweetie but I really wish you'd change your mind so what are you doing today" her Nan asked.

"I'm going shopping with Becky to get some baby stuff" Amy said.

"Ok have fun I'm going to watch the tennis with your aunty Jenny" her Nan said.

"Ok Nan have fun" Amy said.

"I will but think about what I said" her Nan said.

"I will bye Nan" Amy said.

Amy knew her Nan was right but she just couldn't handle it this was just too hard.

When Trish got to Amy's mom's place Amy's mom was sitting on the porch.

"Hi Trish what are you doing here aren't you getting married tomorrow" Christine said.

"Hi Christine yeah I am, but I needed to see you" Trish said.

"Ok sweetie what's wrong" Christine asked.

"Have you herd from Amy" Trish asked.

"No why" Christine asked wondering what's going on.

"I really wanna see her, I spoke to her earlier and she told me she couldn't come to my wedding" Trish said.

"Trish what's going on" Christine asked.

"Amy and Matt broke up then she took off, we don't know where she is" Trish said.

"Trish I'm gonna find out where she is" Christine said.

"Thanks I'm really worried about her" Trish said.

"If only I'd known what was going on" Christine said.

"I'm sorry I should have spoken to you sooner I just assumed Amy was here" Trish said.

"If I know my daughter there's only one place she will go" Christine said.

"Yeah but that's too far she wouldn't run that far" Trish said.

"Your right maybe she just wants to be on her own for a while that's why she hasn't been in contact and if she is in London I'd see her there when I go over next month" Christine said.

"I'm not sure I can get married without Amy being here" Trish said.

"Trish, Amy would want you to get married" Christine said.

"We're like sisters she's supposed to be here' Trish said.

"I'm sure this is hurting her as much as it's hurting you" Christine said.

"I better go I've got my hen night" Trish said.

"Trish enjoy yourself Amy's gonna be ok I know it" Christine said.

"Thanks I'll see you tomorrow" Trish said and hugged her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 15 **

When Jeff got to the club for the stag do he was worried about telling Matt, Amy isn't coming to the wedding, he just knew Matt would be devastated, Amy's his world he can't imagine life without her.

"Jeff cheer up your getting married in the morning" John said.

"Guys have you seen Matt" Jeff asked.

"Matt said he's gonna be late he had to pick something up" Randy said.

"Ok cool" Jeff said.

"Jeff what's wrong" John asked.

"It's Amy" Jeff said.

"What's happened to Amy" Matt asked coming up behind Jeff.

"Matt, Amy's not coming" Jeff said.

"What do you mean" Matt asked.

"Trish spoke to her earlier she's not coming to the wedding she said it will be to hard for her" Jeff said.

"I've blown it she must really hate me to miss her best friends wedding" Matt said.

"Matt, Amy loves you so much it hurts, that's why it's just to hard for her" Jeff said.

"Jeff where is she" Matt asked.

"I don't know Matt, but I wish I did coz as much as your hurting, Amy is as well, this is tearing Trish up they're like sisters and tomorrow Trish has to get married without her best friend" Jeff said.

"Jeff I gotta find her I can't live without her anymore" Matt said.

"Matt how are you gonna do that no one knows where she is even her mom doesn't know" Jeff said.

"Jeff I gotta look for her" Matt said.

"Matt when I come back from my honeymoon I promise you we'll find her" Jeff said.

"Jeff I can't wait that long after your wedding tomorrow I'm gonna find her" Matt said.

"Ok Matt I really hope you do Matt coz I'm really worried about her" Jeff said.

After Amy came back from shopping her Nan had cooked her diner.

"Thanks Nan" Amy said.

"That's ok sweetie how was shopping" Nan asked.

"It was good I had fun catching up with Becky, I got a few bits for the baby as well" Amy said.

"That's good I spoke to your mom earlier she asked me if I'd herd from you I said that I hadn't" Nan said.

"Thanks Nan I know that must have been hard for you I just can't handle seeing anyone yet" Amy said.

"Your mom's worried about you, Trish went to see her today she's devastated your not going to her wedding" Nan said.

"Nan I wish things were different I really wish I could go to the wedding Trish and Jeff our my best friends but I just can't" Amy said.

"Amy why not I know you really wanna go" Nan said.

"More than anything in the world but I can't it will be to hard seeing Matt" Amy said.

"Amy your gonna have to see Matt at one point he's gonna be a father he has to be there for your child" Nan said.

"It's more complicated than that Nan I just can't do it" Amy said.

"I hope you change your mind but I understand why you can't" Nan said.

"Thanks Nan" Amy said.

"Amy can I ask you something" Nan asked.

"Yeah go ahead" Amy said.

"How did all this start when I last spoke to you before you came over you and Matt were so happy" Nan said.

"It's a long story Nan" Amy said.

"Amy this might help you deal with what's going on" Nan said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 16**

_**Flashback **_

_**Amy was in the hotel room waiting for Matt, they had to go and meet Jeff and Trish at the club not to far from the hotel. **_

"_**Are you ready to go" Matt asked coming into the room.**_

"_**I've been ready for over half an hour, where have you been" Amy asked. **_

"_**I had a meeting with Vince" Matt said. **_

"_**You could have called and let me know" Amy said.**_

"_**I know I'm sorry come on lets go" Matt said.**_

"_**I'm not sure I wanna go now" Amy said. **_

"_**Come on babe I'm sorry I was late I know I should have called I'm an idiot can you please find it in your heart to forgive me and come with me tonight" Matt said and offered her his hand. **_

"_**I guess so" Amy said and took his hand. **_

"_**I might be getting a US title fight that's what the meeting was about" Matt said.**_

"_**Oh my god congratulations" Amy said and kissed him. **_

"_**I haven't won it yet" Matt said.**_

"_**No but you will" Amy said. **_

_**When they got to the bar they saw Trish and Jeff sitting at a table waiting for them so they went over. **_

"_**Guys what took you so long Trish literally dragged me out a the hotel room so we wouldn't be late, I couldn't even finish my hair" Jeff said.**_

"_**If you mention your hair again I swear I'm gonna cut it off when your asleep" Trish said and Jeff gulped. "Babe I'm only joking I love your hair, so what took you so long" Trish asked.**_

"_**I was ready an hour ago but Matt had a meeting with Vince" Amy said. **_

"_**Ok cool" Trish said. **_

"_**Come on, Matt how about we go and get some drinks" Jeff said. **_

"_**Yeah, ladies you having your usual" Matt asked. **_

"_**Yeah" Amy said. **_

"_**Ok cool" Matt said. **_

_**Half an hour later Trish, Jeff and Amy were at the table while Matt was getting some drinks. When Amy saw Ashley going over to Matt. **_

"_**What the hell" Amy said. **_

"_**What" Trish asked wondering what was going on. **_

"_**Look" Amy said pointing over to them. **_

"_**Amy they're only talking" Trish said. **_

"_**Come on Trish she's been trying to get with Matt ever since she came to the WWE" Amy said.**_

_**While Matt was the bar Ashley came over to him.**_

"_**Hi Matt" Ashley said. **_

"_**Hi Ashley what's up" Matt asked. **_

"_**I just wanted to come over and ask if you wanted to hang out sometime" Ashley asked.**_

"_**I can't sorry" Matt said. **_

"_**How about a dance" Ashley asked. **_

"_**I don't think my girlfriend will like that" Matt said. **_

"_**She trusts you don't she" Ashley asked. **_

"_**Yeah" Matt said. **_

"_**So she wouldn't have a problem then, it's only a dance" Ashley said. **_

"_**Yeah ok" Matt said. **_

"_**Come on" Ashley said and took his hand and walked him through the dance floor.**_

"_**Oh hell no" Amy said. **_

"_**What" Trish asked.**_

"_**Look" Amy said pointing to the dance floor. **_

"_**Dam" Trish said.**_

"_**I'm not gonna sit here and let Miss Trashley get her claws in to Matt" Amy said. **_

"_**Amy you can't go over there" Trish said.**_

"_**Why not" Amy asked. **_

"_**Matt won't like it" Trish said.**_

"_**Trish I can't sit here and watch them bumping and grinding on the dance floor" Amy said and got up. **_

"_**Ok I'm coming with you" Trish said. **_

_**Then Amy and Trish went over to them. **_

"_**What the hell Matt" Amy said as she grabbed his arm. **_

"_**What we were just dancing" Matt said. **_

"_**Is that what you call it" Amy asked. **_

"_**See Matt I told you" Ashley said.**_

"_**Told you what" Amy asked. **_

"_**Babe calm down" Matt said. **_

"_**No what is Miss skank talking about" Amy asked. **_

"_**Who are you calling a skank" Ashley asked.**_

"_**If the shoe fit's" Amy said. **_

"_**Bitch" Ashley muttered.**_

"_**Bitch please I'm a four times women's champion you came via the skanky search you wouldn't last two seconds" Amy said. **_

"_**Whatever, I'll see you later Matt" Ashley said. **_

"_**Bye Ashley" Matt said.**_

"_**Matt what in the hell" Amy said.**_

"_**I was only dancing with her there was no need to make a scene" Matt said.**_

"_**Whatever, why don't you just go and be with your little girlfriend" Amy said. **_

"_**What are you talking about" Matt asked. **_

"_**Matt I'm going back to the hotel I can't be with you right now" Amy said.**_

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 17 **

"Amy did Matt cheat on you" Nan asked after Amy had finished telling what happened.

"No I don't think so, Matt knew I was jealous, Ashley was always coming onto him and I felt like he was encouraging it" Amy said.

"So how did you break up" Nan asked.

"After we had another fight about Miss tacky I went to the hotel bar and had quite a bit to drink. Then Adam came over he was having problems with his wife and we some how connected coz I was having problems with Matt. I don't know why I went with him I regretted it as soon as it happened.

"Why did you" Nan asked

"While we were in the bar talking I saw Matt and Ashley laughing and jocking in the street and I just lost it and Adam was there, it only happened once" Amy said.

"And Matt knows about this" Nan asked.

"Yeah I couldn't keep it from him, thats why we broke up and the first thing he did was get with Ashley. That made me feel like shit, like he always wanted her even when he was with me" Amy said.

"Sweetie come here" Amy said and pulled her into her arms.

"So Nan you see why I can't go" Amy said.

"Amy I think it will be good if you go, you might not even have to see Matt" Nan said.

"I guess but it's more complicated than that" Amy said.

"Why" Nan asked.

"Matt thinks I lost the baby" Amy said.

"What, why would you do that" Nan asked shocked.

"I had to he was only with me because of the baby" Amy said.

"Sweetie you have to go and tell him he has a right to know" Nan said.

"I can't" Amy said.

"Do you love him" Nan asked.

"I love him so much it hurts" Amy said.

"Then how could you lie to him about something so important" Nan asked.

"If I hadn't he would have left me and I don't think I could handle that so I gave him his way out" Amy said.

"Amy are you ever going to go home" Nan asked.

"I don't know" Amy said.

"Ok Amy I really think you need to go home but you can stay here as long as you need" Nan said.

"Thanks Nan" Amy said.

"Here's an idea how about you go to the wedding and just not see Matt" Nan said.

"How" Amy asked.

"You can sit at the back and leave before the end" Nan said.

"I guess so" Amy said.

"Come on we've got to get you to that airport" Nan said.

"Nan will you come with me" Amy asked hoping she would.

"Ok come on" Nan said.

Then they went to the airport and got the first flight to North Carolina. 8 hours later they arrived and checked into a hotel there was still a couple of hours until the wedding and Amy was tired. After an hour sleep Amy got up to get ready.

"Do you want me to come with you" Nan asked as Amy was leaving.

"No Nan mom might see you, I'll be back soon" Amy said.

"Ok sweetie" Nan said and hugged her.

Then Amy headed to the church and Trish was just going inside so Amy waited and crept in after and sat at the back. When Trish got to the alter Jeff took her hand.

"Babe you look wow" Jeff said.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Trish said.

"We're gathered here today to witness the reunion of Jeffery Nero Hardy and Patricia Ann Stratus if any one has just cause as to why they shouldn't marry please speak now or forever hold your peace. Jeffery and Patricia have written there own vows" the priest said.

"Trish I still can't believe after all these years your still with me, I wake up everyday with you in my arms. I'm the luckiest guy on the planet and I'm gonna show you how much I love you and make you happy like you made me, for the rest of our lives" Jeff said.

"Wow I don't know how I'm gonna top that, Jeff I love you I have always loved you even before I knew you which is a bit silly. I knew that first day I met you, we was gonna be together forever" Trish said.

"Do you Jeff take Trish as you lawful wedded wife to have and to hold till death do you part" the priest asked.

"I do" Jeff said and put the ring on her finger.

"Do you Trish take Jeff as you lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do you part" the priest asked.

"I do" Trish said and put the ring on his finger.

"The vows they've made her today are the one's required by law and by the power invested in me by the state of Carolina I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" The priest said as Jeff kissed Trish.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 18 **

After the wedding Amy went and left a note in the room where Trish got ready she knew that Trish would go there, then she left and went back to the hotel.

"Amy how did it go" Nan asked.

"It was wonderful the wedding was beautiful" Amy said.

"Aren't you glad you came" Nan asked.

"Thanks Nan for being here" Amy said.

"Amy I'll always be here for you" Nan said.

"Nan I'm gonna get some sleep how about we leave in the morning" Amy said.

"Ok I'm gonna do a bit of sightseeing I've never been here before" Nan said.

"Ok bye Nan have fun" Amy said.

After the wedding Trish and Jeff went into the room to get ready for the reception.

"What's this" Trish asked as she saw the note.

"Read it and find out" Jeff said.

"Hi Trish, Jeff congratulations, so I couldn't miss your wedding and I'm glad I didn't you looked amazing, I know you and Jeff are gonna be together forever love Amy and please stop worrying about me I'm fine and in my own time I'll come home" Amy's note said

"Jeff she was here" Trish said and hugged him.

"So where is she now" Jeff asked.

"I don't know it doesn't say, Jeff this has been the best day ever and my best friend got to see it I just wish I could have seen her" Trish said.

"I guess I should go and tell Matt" Jeff said.

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Jeff went to tell Matt.

"I'm proud of you bro" Matt said and hugged him.

"Thanks Matt, Amy's here" Jeff said.

"What, where is she" Matt asked.

"I don't know but she's in North Carolina she came to the wedding" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff" Matt said and took off to find her.

After walking around for what seems like hours Matt still couldn't find her he tried her place hotels and she was nowhere. So Matt decided to sit down in this park he used go in as a kid when this old lady came and sat with him.

"Hi I'm a bit lost do you know where the Shilton hotel is" the lady asked.

"Yeah it's about ten minutes that way" Matt said.

"Thank you I might just stay here for a while I'm pretty tired" the lady said.

"Ok so are you from England" Matt asked.

"Yeah I'm here with my granddaughter, your Matt Hardy aren't you" the lady asked.

"I am" Matt said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what's wrong you seem upset" the lady asked.

"My girlfriend left me I love her so much I just want her to come home" Matt said.

"That wouldn't happen to be Amy would it" the lady asked.

"Yeah how did you know" Matt asked.

"I'm her Nan so your the love of her life" Nan asked.

"Really she said that" Matt asked.

"Yeah, right now she's scared, but she loves you" Nan said.

"I love her, I really do I've been going through hell without her here" Matt said.

"Matt Amy told me what happened and I think you both need to work it out but right now Amy just wants to be on her own" Nan said.

"Can you please tell her I love her" Matt asked.

"I will, and don't worry Amy will come back, I know she will" Nan said.

"Thank you I'm not gonna give up on her I love her too much" Matt said.

"I'm glad she found you Matt, your a good guy" Nan said.

"Thank you mam" Matt said.

"Well I better go Amy will be worried and Matt go home get some rest it's not healthy not sleeping properly" Nan said.

After Amy's Nan left Matt felt a bit better he knew Amy was ok, hopefully her Nan was right and she will come home.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 19**

When Nan got back to the hotel room Amy was eating diner.

"Hi Nan do you want some food" Amy asked.

"Yes please, did you have a nice sleep" Nan asked.

"Yeah so what did you do" Amy asked.

"I went around, then I got lost and I ended up in this park, when believe it or not I actually sat next a man you know really well" Nan said.

"Who" Amy asked.

"Matt, Matt was there he looked so depressed sitting there" Nan said.

"What! You saw Matt does he know where I am" Amy asked shocked.

"No but I had a nice chat with him he's a really nice guy" Nan said.

"I know Nan" Amy said.

"He still loves you, he's miserable without you" Nan said.

"I love him too I just don't know what to do" Amy said.

"You need to follow your heart, I know you still wanna be with him" Nan said.

"I know that Nan but that doesn't change what I herd, that's when I knew I had to go, maybe Matt's not the guy for me" Amy said.

"Do you really believe that" Nan asked.

"I just don't know anymore Nan" Amy said.

"Ok I'm gonna go and see your mom" Nan said.

"Nan then she'll know I'm here" Amy said.

"No she won't I won't tell her" Nan said.

"Thanks Nan" Amy said.

Then Nan went to see Matt, she had to do something or Amy would just keep running.

"Amy's Nan what are you doing here" Matt asked shocked to see her there.

"Matt I really need to talk to you" Nan asked.

"Ok come in, how did you know where I lived" Matt asked.

"I looked through Amy's address book" Nan said.

"Oh ok so what's up is something wrong with Amy" Matt asked concerned.

"No Amy's fine I just need to know what happened on the day that Amy left" Nan asked.

"How, how did you know where I was, how did you get in" Amy asked shocked to see him there.

"Your Nan came to see me" Matt said.

"I had a feeling she would" Amy said.

"Your Nan's great isn't she" Matt said.

"Yeah she's really looked after me so why are you here Matt" Amy asked.

"Amy I love you I wanna be with you and only you" Matt said.

"What about Ashley I know you wanna be with her" Amy asked.

"Amy don't be stupid I don't wanna be with her I love you, I know what you thought you herd that day but you didn't here everything like how I told her how much I loved you. It's always been you Amy, ever since the first day I saw you. I knew we were meant to be together" Matt said.

"I just don't know Matt" Amy said.

"If you can honestly tell me you don't love me I'll leave you and you'll never have to worry about seeing me again. Now I know I hurt you and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making that up to you can you please, just give us another chance" Matt pleaded.

"Matt you know I love you I've always loved you I'm just scared of getting my heart broken again" Amy said.

"Amy I'm never gonna let you go again I love you too much to lose you again" Matt said.

"Ok we can get back together but there's something I need to tell you" Amy said.

"Ok what is it" Matt asked.

"I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"What I, I thought you lost it" Matt asked shocked.

"I lied" Amy said.

"How could you do that to me" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry but after I herd you were only with me because of the baby I lied to you to give you your way out and you took it, you left" Matt said.

"Amy you told me to go" Matt said.

"And you listened" Matt said.

"I went back after and you were gone Amy I wanted to be with you regardless of whether you were pregnant or not" Matt said.

"I know that now and I'm sorry for keeping this from you can you please forgive me" Amy asked.

"Of course none of this is your fault, it's mine I let my pride get in the way I should have just been honest from the start, Amy please come home" Matt asked.

"Ok but we're gonna have to go back to England my stuffs there" Amy said.

"Ok we'll leave first thing in the morning" Matt said.

"I'll just ring Nan and tell her" Amy said.

Then Amy rang her mom's house and her mom answered.

"Hi mom is Nan there" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'll just get her how are you sweetie" Mom asked.

"I'm ok now Mom" Amy said.

"Thats good, Mom, Amy wants you" Mom said.

"Hi Nan" Amy said.

"Hi sweetheart, so what happened" Nan asked.

"Matt and I are back together now and I'm gonna move back here" Amy said.

"That's the best news I've ever herd, it's about time" Nan said.

"I know Nan, Matt and I are gonna be going to London to get my stuff are you gonna stay at Mom's" Amy asked.

"I am, I think I'm gonna stay here until the baby's born, why don't you stay in London for a few days all this travelings not good for the baby" Nan said.

"Ok Nan we will, I'm so glad your gonna stay" Amy said.

"Me too sweetie now tell Matt I said hi and I'll talk to you in a few days" Nan said.

"Ok bye Nan" Amy said.

"Should we ring Jeff and Trish to tell them" Matt asked as she got off the phone.

"Can we tell them in the morning I'm pretty tired, so how would you feel about staying in London for a few days" Amy asked.

"I would love too, Amy don't ever leave me again, I'm nothing without you" Matt said.

"I love you too" Amy said and kissed him like she'd never kissed him before.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
